


Broken Bonds & Broken Guitars

by ughlex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, sbidnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughlex/pseuds/ughlex
Summary: sbidnd fic! sbidnd is an au with some of my friends, where we took sleepybois + co and made them dnd characters!this fic features tommy and wilbur!
Relationships: TommyInnit & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 7





	1. Brokens Bonds and Broken Guitars

Tommy looked down at the splintered wood and realized what he had done. The past hour came crashing down on him and he dropped to the floor with shock. He held the broken guitar in his hands, and just started crying. What have I done? Sure, he had been angry with Wilbur. But Wilbur didn’t deserve this. Wilbur’s guitar was his everything. Tommy rarely found him without it. And Tommy had broken it. He’d taken it in his hands and snapped it in two. He sat there with the broken guitar in his hands and just sobbed.  
“Tommy?” Wilbur came into the room after hearing the cries. He saw Tommy on the floor with the guitar, snapped in half. “Tommy, did you do this?” There was no kindness in his voice, but instead cold anger.  
Tommy sat there in silence, looking down at the guitar.  
“Tommy. Did. You. Do. This.”  
“Wil- I-”  
“DID. YOU. DO. THIS?”  
“...yes. I’m sorry Wil, I didn’t mean to go this far. Oh, Wil. I- I’m so sorry Wil.” Tommy started sobbing and set the guitar down on the floor.  
“...why?”  
“You hurt Tubbo, Wilbur. Y-you… you hurt him. And you know he’s not gonna f-fight back, so I had to do something. I-I’m not gonna let him get pushed around any longer.”  
Wilbur was quiet. Tommy wasn’t sure if that meant he’d forgive Tommy or was too angry to say anything. Tommy gently moved the broken instrument towards Wil, “maybe we can still fix it? I’m sure Phil or Techno could do something.”  
“Don’t look at me.”  
“What?”  
“I said, don’t look at me! Get out! Leave! I don’t care where, but you get away from me and don’t come back!”  
“Wil… I...”  
“Don’t try anything. I don’t even know who you are.”  
And with that, Wilbur stormed out the door, leaving the tiefling to his own thoughts.


	2. Mending the Broken Strings

Tommy sat there on the floor and sobbed. He’d never been one to cry, and he never cried in front of people. But he’d finally felt like he’d found a family. Phil and the others had taken Tommy in and had taken care of him. They hadn’t judged him. It had seemed like they cared. And Tommy had just ruined it.  
They probably all hated him now. He was on his own again. What am I going to do? He tried to put the broken pieces back together, but it was no use. The guitar was broken.  
As he sat in the room, desperately trying to figure out what he could do, he heard footsteps come down the hallway. He panicked, thinking it was Techno coming to yell at him. Wilbur must have told the others what he had done. No no no they can’t see me here, I can’t be on my own again, I can fix this, I can fix this. I’ll get Wil a new guitar, everything will be fine. But even as he frantically tried to convince himself it would be fine, he knew it wasn’t. He’d really messed up this time. “Tommy?” Ranboo. He can’t see me like this, he can’t know what I did.  
“Hey Tommy, what happened with Wilbur? He seemed to be really ang-

Oh.”  
“Hey Ranboo,” the tiefling managed to get out.  
“Tommy, what happened?”  
“Idonwannatalkboutit,” Tommy mumbled in response.  
“Okay, we don’t have to talk about it. Do you want me to stay or go?”  
“Please stay, don't leave me alone.”  
“Okay.” Ranboo went and sat next to Tommy, not saying anything. He let the boy cry.  
After a while, Tommy seemed to have calmed down. “Hey Toms, you good now?” Ranboo gently shook the younger, who had laid down on Ranboo’s shoulder.  
“Mmmmmm”  
Oh. He’s asleep. Ranboo gently shifted out of Tommy’s grasp, and laid him down gently. He quietly stood up and left him to sleep, taking the guitar with him.  
As he went out into the main room, he saw Phil and Niki quietly talking. He noticed that Wilbur and Techno weren’t in the room, but he didn’t think much of it. Phil looked up when he entered, and motioned for him to come over to them.  
“Hey guys.”  
“Hi mate. How’s Tommy doing?”  
“I honestly don’t know. I didn’t force him to talk. He seems to regret what he did, however. He’s asleep now.”  
“Thanks for checking up on him. What happened, do you know? Wilbur wouldn’t tell me.”  
“I think Tommy broke Wilbur’s guitar,” Ranboo said, pulling out the broken guitar and handing it to Phil.  
“Oh no, he didn’t,” Phil responded softly, gently holding the remains of the guitar.  
“Do you know why?” Niki chimed in.  
“No, he didn’t seem like he wanted to talk. So I didn’t force him to.”  
“Okay, thank you for checking up on him Ranboo,” Phil smiled at the tiefling.  
“Anytime, he’s my friend. Phil, I want to help Tommy. Do you think one of the local shops sells guitars?”  
“Hmmm.. I’m not sure. You could check with that variety store we saw coming into town.”  
“Okay, I’ll try there. Thanks Phil!”  
Ranboo smiled, and went to try and find a guitar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ranboo walked down the path, looking through the town. He came up on the shop they had seen coming into the town. A sign hung above the door, depicting what appeared to be some sort of slime on a stick. What an odd sign. Through the window, he saw a guitar. Perfect! He pushed open the door, entering the shop. “Hello?”  
“Welcome traveller! My name is Charlie Slimecicle, and this is my shop, Potion Slimer! What can I do for you?”  
“Well I was looking for a guitar. Do you have one?”  
“Hmmm… why yes I do!” he responded, while pulling out the guitar. “Let’s see, that’ll be 5 gold!”  
“Uh, alright,” Ranboo pulled out the gold and set it on the counter.  
“Thank you, here’s that guitar. Pleasure doing business with you!”  
“Thank you,” Ranboo grabbed the guitar, and made his why out of the shop.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tommy woke up, not knowing where he was. Slowly, what had happened the previous night came back to him. Wilbur’s guitar. Where was the guitar? He sat up, looking around. Huh, what’s this? Next to where he was sitting was a guitar. It looked brand new. As he picked it up, he found a note.  
Hey Tommy!

I know you were really upset with yourself over Wilbur’s guitar, so I went out and got a new one. You can give this to Wilbur, and you don’t have to say where you got it from. I know you didn’t mean to break Wilbur’s guitar, and I think that he knows that too. I hope you’re feeling better and that you slept well.

Ranboo  
Tommy held the note in his hands, looking over the guitar. Why did Ranboo care? Tommy had never been too kind to him, but yet the other tiefling had always shown Tommy kindness. Why? What did Tommy do to deserve it? He wasn’t about to complain about the gift though. He stood up, grabbed the guitar, and went to find Wilbur.


	3. Strumming a New Melody

Tommy entered the main room and saw two groups. Phil, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Puffy were in one corner, while Techno, Niki, and Wilbur were in the other. He looked over at Ranboo, and gave a smile to show his appreciation for the guitar gift. As much as he wanted to go talk with them, he had to talk to Wilbur.   
“Hey Tech, Niki. Hey Wil.”  
Wilbur started to stand, not wanting to talk to Tommy.   
“Wait, Wilbur. I-”  
“I don’t want to hear it Tommy,” Wilbur shoved past him, making his way out the door.  
“Well that could have gone better,” Tommy said with a sigh. “Sorry, I really need to talk to him.”  
Techno grunted, and mumbled something under his breath, while Niki gave a warm smile, “Good luck Tommy.”  
“Thanks, I’ll talk to you both soon.” Tommy turned and made his way over to where Wilbur was.   
“Wil, look. I know you don’t want to talk to me. I wouldn’t want to talk to me either. But, look. I messed up. I messed up bad. And I understand you not wanting to be around me. But, please, at least let me apologize.”  
Wilbur said nothing. Tommy took the silence as a chance to continue. “Wilbur, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go that far, but that’s not an excuse. I shouldn’t have even touched your guitar. That’s your property and it’s not my place to touch it. It’s definitely not my place to break it. Look, man, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you, but I hope this is a start. Ranboo went out and got this guitar, and I know it won’t make up for what you lost. But I can at least hope that you can continue to make music. Your playing makes me happy. You make me happy. Look, I’m sorry. I’m so so sor-”  
Tommy was cut off by a fierce hug. “I forgive you.” Tommy felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he melted into the arms of his brother.   
“Thank you.”  
The two of them sat by side, as the older strummed the new guitar, the soft sound calming them both.   
“I love you, Wil.”  
“Love you too, Toms.”


End file.
